


Naughty

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji's been a bad, bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Love to [](http://andmydog.livejournal.com/profile)[**andmydog**](http://andmydog.livejournal.com/) for being down with the sickness.

The phone is set to vibrate for a reason. Yohji rolls over and opens it. "What?"

"What's her name?" Omi's voice. Of course. He sounds cold and angry.

"Um," Yohji said. "Masahiko." She's asleep already. Yohji gets out of bed and starts pulling his pants on.

"What are you wearing?"

"My pants." He swallows. His mouth feels dry.

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Just one girl?"

"Yeah." The girl-- Masahiko, right-- stirs. Yohji grabs his shirt and cigarettes and walks away from the futon so he won't wake her up. "She's got dark hair, long."

"What did you do with her?"

Yohji grins slow at the phone. "Whatever she wanted."

"You're _disgusting."_ Omi's voice drips disdain.

"Yeah," he said. "I am." He lights a cigarette. The nicotine tastes good, a nice replacement for the stale alcohol in his mouth.

"I'll expect you home in twenty minutes. And you'll go _directly_ to my room."

Yohji thinks about it. If he catches traffic right, he might make it back to Kitten in the House in half an hour. _Shit._ Omi might not even let him get up to _piss._ "Fine," he says to the dead phone line, wondering if Omi will use the metal cuffs this time.

His wrists will probably bruise. And his ass will be sore for a week.

He puts his shirt on and sneaks out of the apartment. If only the kid was half as innocent as he looked.

The worst part-- the absolute _worst_ part, Yohji decides-- is how much Yohji's looking _forward_ to it.


End file.
